Alien Hero
A life time of combat experience, and the will to see things through. An Alien Hero may be one of the most powerful warriors alive. Only Aliens can take this destiny Evolution (31): You gain a +1 to one category of your choice. Your PUB increases by 2. you may choose an epic alien feat. Immunity (35): You gain immunity to one of the following status effects. Blind, Dazed, Deafened, Slowed, Restrained, Epic (39): The alien hero is able to choose a second epic alien feat. Alien Hero powers Level 31 at-will powers Burning Kick At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 4p+Spirit damage Energy thrust At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 18 Target: One enemy Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4k+Spirit damage Level 31 Encounter powers Repeater Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy, 3 attacks Attack: Strength vs Reaction. Each attack after the first grants the attacker a +2 to-hit bonus. Hit: 2p+Spirit damage Blazing Storm Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 3 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 5k+Spirit damage Level 34 Utility powers Homing Energy wave Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-Action Special Trigger: One of your ki attacks misses or is deflected Effect: The ki attack immediately tries to hit again with a +4 bonus, targeting Reaction. On hit, it deals 3K + Spirit, but keeps its other effects. No running Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Re-Action Melee Trigger: Any enemy in melee range moves away from you Effect: Provided the enemy is not outside of your move range, you follow them as a free action and make a basic melee attack against them. Burning aura Encounter ✦ Martial, Power-up Standard Action Power-up Effect: for the duration of this power up, ki attacks deal your Spirit again as additional damage. This counts twice against your power up limit. Level 36 Daily powers Blazing Zephyr Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p+Strength damage, knock the opponent back Strength squares. Secondary target: Same as primary, and all creatures in line between you and it Secondary attack: Discipline+2 vs Reaction Hit: 3k + Spirit damage. Hyper tornado Attack Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Burst 4 Target: All creatures in burst Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 6p+Strength damage, knock all creatures back one square. This attack makes its area difficult terrain SPECIAL: You may maintain this power as a full round action, each round you maintain you deal 3p automatically to any creature caught in the tornado as well as push them back a square. For every round you maintain this, you are stunned for one round. Level 40 Ultimate power Thunder Flash Attack Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Fullround Action Ultimate Cone 5 Target: All Enemies in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 8k+Spirit damage, This attack deals it's full damage to armor, and on crit sets the enemy ablaze for 10 ongoing (save ends) Category:Non-Canon Category:Destinies Category:Aliens